Brad Lachman Productions
1st Logo (December 1980-January 1981) Logo: As superimposed in the closing credits, we see the text: BRAD LACHMAN PRODUCTIONS, INC. in white, and with lines underneath the text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of Solid Gold. Availability: Extinct. It's seen on the December 1980-January 1981 episodes of Solid Gold. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (January-April 1981) Logo: As superimposed on the closing credits, we see: BRAD LACHMAN PRODUCTIONS, INC. written in a white futuristic font. "L" and "N" seem to be sticking out taller. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of Solid Gold. Availability: Extinct. It's seen on the 1981 episodes of Solid Gold. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1981-1985) Logo: Similar to the previous logo, but it's angled as: BRAD LACHMAN PRODUCTIONS, INC. The text is in a different font from the previous logos. Starting in 1982, the logo was smaller. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Seen on the 1981-1985 episodes of Solid Gold. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1985-1988) Logo: Superimposed in the closing credits, we see the text: BRAD LACHMAN PRODUCTIONS, INC. "BRAD LACHMAN" is shown with five bars, a la the Colex Enterprises, Carson Productions, and Charter Entertainment logos. Starting in 1986, "BRAD LACHMAN" has a shining wipe effect on it. Until November 1985, "productions, inc." is in an underlined, nameplate-like script font. Variant: "In Association With" may be seen under the logo. FX/SFX: The "shining wipe" effect on "BRAD LACHMAN". Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show/special. Availability: It's seen on the 1985-1988 episodes of Solid Gold (which was called Solid Gold in Concert in the final season (1987-1988)). This was also seen on some 1987 and 1988 Disney TV specials as well. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (1988-1990s) Nickname: "Sparkling Shining Text" Logo: On a black background, we see five lines horizontal lines in different colors. The first line is yellow, the second is red, the third is red-violet, the fourth is violet, and the last is blue. On top of the lines has "Brad Lachman" in a big font and below the name has "PRODUCTIONS, INC." in a smaller font. We later see a sparkling shining wipe on the Brad Lachman name twice. FX/SFX: The sparkling shining wipe effect. Music/Sounds: The end title theme from any show. Availability: Rare, near extinction. This is seen on Disneyland 35th Birthday. This can also be seen in the pitch reel for Pindemonium! (an unsold pilot from 1992 that is basically, a cross between Bowling for Dollars and The Newlywed Game), with the 1990 MCA TV logo appearing afterwards, a voice over was also heard. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (Late 1990s-2003) Nickname: "The Moving Text" Logo: In a purple rectangle against a mauve background, we see the text "Brad Lachman Productions" moving slowly in different directions until they reach the center. A transparent "B" and "L" also move to the center. FX/SFX: The text moving. Music/Sounds: It usually has the generic Fox jingle over it. Availability: This can be seen on The World's Funniest!, as well as the two TV's Funniest Game Show Moments specials aired in 2000 and 2002. Speaking of game shows, this was seen on It's Your Chance of a Lifetime, as well. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (2003-2007) Nickname: "The Moving Text II" Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: The logo zooms in and shines. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: TBA. Editor's Note: None. 8th Logo (July 11, 2007-present) Nickname: "The Shining Text" Logo: On a murky green background, we see lights shining over the "BRAD LACHMAN PRODUCTIONS" text in gold. The logo also appears to slightly zoom in a bit. FX/SFX: The shining. Music/Sounds: Either a mystical synth jingle or the generic Fox jingle. Availability: Currently in use. Don't Forget the Lyrics! is one show that has this logo, as well as the current Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade specials. Editor's Note: None Category:Closing Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Debut Logos in 1980 Category:1980 Logos Category:1981 Logos Category:1985 Logos Category:1988 Logos Category:2003 Logos Category:2007 Logos